


Happy Birthday Partner

by XingPanda



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XingPanda/pseuds/XingPanda
Summary: It's Killer's birthday and Kid has a little surprise for him!
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Killer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Happy Birthday Partner

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy i forgot it was killer's birthday so i wrote this real quick, hope y'all like it!

A clump of something wrapped in blue sparkly paper and untidy ribbon hit the floor next to Killer's drum set. Killer arched an eyebrow under the mask before looking up at his blushing captain. Usually Killer was left alone while practicing because his _'aggressive banging isn't real music'_ according to Kid.

Killer tugged his headphones down to hang around his neck. He nodded to the thing on the ground. "This for me?"

"You see anyone else here?" Kid crossed his arms. "Just open it, will ya?"

Killer bent down to pick it up. It felt worse than it looked. Something almost sharp poked out of the wrapping as Killer turned the gift around in his hands. 

"It's not anything big so don't get too excited," Kid said gruffly. "But I saw it and it’s your birthday and...well I love you so I wanted to give you something.”

“Thanks, Kid.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever. Open it, man!”

Killer did as his partner asked and tore the wrapping paper off. There was a strange amount of tape trying to keep everything together which gave Killer a little trouble, but thinking about Kid putting so much effort into it was too cute for words.

Killer was immediately struck with an intense fondness for his boyfriend. No one else got to see this adorable side of Kid...and that was kind of a birthday present too.

When all the wrapping had been thrown to the floor, Killer held a stuffed toy shaped like a bowl of pasta. It had the added bonus of having two big sparkling eyes and a wide grin on it, like some sort of weird anthropomorphic food creature.

Very ugly.

Killer decided it was possibly the greatest gift he’d ever received. And that was before he noticed the zipper on its back. The part meant to be gripped had a piece broken off. Ahh, he had wondered what the sharp thing he felt earlier was. 

Killer unzipped it carefully and took out a blue pocket knife. He flipped it open. The blade shone different colors as he turned it in the light and on the back was a small engraving. 

_Happy Birthday Partner_

_Love you_

_\- Kid_

Kid cleared his throat. “You like it? I know it’s just a weird small thing but--”

Killer took off his mask. Kid blushed harder at seeing the huge smile that was now revealed.

“I love it.” Killer pulled Kid down into a bruising kiss. “I love you.”

Killer quickly put his presents on the floor as Kid climbed into his lap. Kid gripped the back of Killer’s neck with the hand that wasn’t a big metal contraption and smirked, “I have another birthday present if you want it.”

Killer put his hands on Kid’s waist and tugged him closer. “You know I can’t refuse anything from my captain.”

“And you know I’d do anything for my first mate.” Kid brushed a lock off hair out of Killer’s face, almost shyly, before pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. “Happy Birthday, Killer.”

“Thanks, Captain.” 


End file.
